


Thoughts

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, mostly just him thinking on things, prompt, yeza loves his wife, yeza pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Being alone in the Xorhaus makes Yeza remember when he and Veth first married





	Thoughts

The house was too big, much wider and more open then the one behind the apothecary, but it reminded him of the first time he’d properly lived there for the first time. When he and Veth had first gotten married, anyway. 

He was alone for awhile in that building too, the day of their wedding, only possibly with a bit less danger coming from the town itself. He wasn’t allowed to see her, or her dress, until the evening when the ceremony was meant to happen. It had been a beautiful dark brown dress, accessorized with her favorite buttons, not traditional in a human sense, but perfect for a halflings ceremony.  

They aren’t marrying again, he’s actually waiting for her to come back from something dangerous, some sort of fight that could harm or kill her, but it’s the spirit of the thing. She was beautiful and adventurous then, and now she’s a cool powerful mercenary on top of that. 

The night after they married, she walked him across the threshold, being much stronger then him from working the fields while he worked on his chemicals, and they slept quite happily together. Luc wasn’t too far behind after that first night. 

She’d carried him again, a bit unnecessarily really but he would never complain, into this house and they slept together on the floor just a couple nights ago, before she left. It was just sleeping, but from the way she and her friends spoke, it seemed Luc wouldn’t be too far from arriving to the house soon as well. 

Everything was so very different, including Veth and he still wasn’t sure how the goblins had managed that and wouldn’t dare ask her for fear of upsetting her, because she had said they’d done awful things to her, but much was still the same. 

They shared a home still, they had each other, and Luc would be safe and together with them at some point. He just had to wait for Veth to come back and be ready, same as their wedding day. Yeza was alright with that.

Even alone in a big house, in a country that had taken him away, he would wait for her. 

He would always wait for Veth, no matter what. 


End file.
